Naruto Fanfiction
by Namakazi81
Summary: This is the tale of Naruto and Hinata's life after the war


There was a huge celebration on the once terrifying battlefield, the war had ended after-all. the people were happy to say that the bloodshed was finished for now. And heading home is our ninja from the Land of Fire and all whom fought bravely in the war, and trailing behind them is the war hero Uzumaki Naruto. "Awwww, why do we have to travel now?" said Naruto "I'm soo tired." "It's only until we get to the village, after-all you are the one who decided to sleep in" Tsunade said with a very cold voice. Naruto's head started throbbing "you hit me so hard, my head still hurts" "Well, who's fault is that?" Tsunade exclaimed "At least you could try not to kill me again!" Naruto said with a scowl. As Naruto and Tsunade headed down the path that lead to a rest stop in the Land of Fire they saw a unusual face. "Sasuke!?" Naruto was surprised to see him in the Land of Fire. Sasuke glanced back "Oh, it's you." Sasuke said with a cold voice. "What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked. "I'm heading back to the village." Sasuke replied with a tone "Why do you need to know?" Tsunade gave Sasuke a curios look. "You're not trying to destroy the village again are you!?" Naruto said without thinking. "Hmph, and why would I do that after going through all of that trouble to save the village." Sasuke said. To Naruto that remark seemed like it was genuine, but Tsunade still didn't trust Sasuke. "Well, I'm going." "Wait Sasuke, I want to fight you!" Sasuke turned around "Why, we just got through a war and you want to stop me?" Naruto was quick to respond "No, I want to fight you as an equal" There was an awkward silence between the two of them. "Very well, I'll fight you as an equal" Naruto and Sasuke put up the sparring sign. "Wait!" Tsunade said as she went to reach for her bag. "Awww, why didja' stop us Granny?" Tsunade pulled out a dark object and threw it at Sasuke. "Hmph" Sasuke grabbed the item. It was a Hidden Leaf Headband. Unease was settling in Naruto's chest. "you two are equals now so wear this" Tsunade said eager to see Sasuke's reaction. She kept her chakra active and had a jutsu ready just in case he tried something funny. Instead Sasuke put on the headband and put up the sparring sign. Seeing this Naruto couldn't help but to smile, his clothes were still in shambles but he took out his damaged headband and put it on. making the sparring sign they nodded to Tsunade to give the ready. "Go!" Tsunade gave the green light and Naruto and Sasuke launched at each-other. Tsunade with her jutsu still handy spectated. Sasuke went in for a swift attack and threw a kick at Naruto. Paff! Sasuke was surprised, Naruto had never dodged that attack before. Naruto swiftly countered with a powerful punch. Sasuke barely dodged it and Naruto came at him at what seemed like the speed of light. Knocked back Sasuke activated his Sharingan to track Naruto's moves. But the Sharingan Barely allowed him to evade, noticing this Sasuke took a quick leap into the air and Naruto after him. Sasuke only then realized that in a blink of an eye Naruto had pinned him down. (Is this Naruto? Just how powerful will he get!?) They both got up and made the unison sign and Sasuke asked Naruto to go another round. They went at it for a good two hours before leaving.

Back at the village Hinata, Sakura, Lee, and everyone else arrives. Hinata starts looking around franticly, (I wonder if Naruto made it home safe) Sakura notices Hinata looking around for someone "What's wrong?" Hinata blushes "N-nothing" Sakura pipes up "You're Worried about Naruto right?" Hinata looks down at her feet attempting to hide her blushing and turns beet red "I-Is it that obvious?" Sakura could tell by now that Hinata loved that idiot Naruto so she decided to help them get closer. "Don't worry Naruto is Fine right now, he is doing great thanks to Obito and Garra" trying to reassure Hinata was hard after she saw him dying on the battlefield. "R-right" Sakura could tell it was hard for Hinata especially after finding out that the one you love was dying in battle. And to just add to it, not being able to see him after the battle and being told that he is still alive, you wish it is true... "Hey, Hinata" Hinata responded "Yes" "If you want you can wait here, he should be back in a few minutes. Lady Tsunade told me that they were running behind schedule because Naruto decided to sleep in." Hinata started to blush again "T-thank you, I really want to see him." Hinata said with a shy voice "Then is it alright if I stay with you?" Hinata froze "Why?" Sakura paused for a moment " I-I really want to see Sasuke again so I'm hoping he's with Naruto" Hinata smiled "Sure, I understand" Hinata had heard that Sasuke almost died too so she understood what Sakura felt.

Back on the road Tsunade, Naruto and Sasuke are almost home. "We're Here" Tsunade said with a sigh of relief. Naruto excited beyond excited was happy to see the old training grounds that he once trained on with his teammates in cell number 7. (Should I really Tell Him now? He seems happy, and Hinata was worried about him so no doubt she would be waiting at the front gate for him. I guess it's better not to tell him just yet) As Tsunade was pondering to herself the gates to the Hidden Leaf Village appeared right before them in no time.

Seeing the gates to his old village made him very happy as he dashed towards the gate. "Some things will never change" Sasuke said with a awkward smile on his face. Right as Naruto got to the gates he froze, the figure standing before him... "NARUTO KUN!" Hinata rushed toward Naruto, Sakura startled turns Toward the familiar face. "Sasuke?" "SASUKE KUN!" Sakura rushes to Sasuke. Hinata was just standing there in front of Naruto, her love. Hoping that it wasn't just an illusion just in case she tried to make sure "BYAKUGAN!" Hinata activated her Byakugan and sure enough it was him! Her Byakugan slowly faded as tears ran down her eyes. With a soft voice she said "It really is you! I didn't want to believe it but it is you!" Hinata rushed to Naruto's side. Naruto was just so happy, he was speechless and didn't know what to say. as Hinata rushed up to Naruto, Hinata gave him a hug as tight as she could. Naruto instinctively held her as tight as he could, but he didn't quite get it. (Why would he hold her like it was his mom and dad?) It took him a little bit to think it through but as dense as he is even he realized he loved her. He couldn't explain it well yet but he just felt love for her. He started holding her as tightly as he could, but in a weird way even though she could feel him squeezing her so tightly it felt like he was holding her more tenderly than she could imagine. "I'm just so happy you're alive" Hinata said with tears running down her eyes, her beautiful lavender eyes. They almost seemed to sparkle like a star, Naruto responded almost like his usual self and ruined the moment. "Well I promised Iruka Sensei I wouldn't die until I became Hokage" and even though Naruto ruined that one she understood what he was trying to say. "Even if you did promise him don't ever do something that scary again!" as Hinata said that she felt tears flow down her cheeks. Realizing his mistake Naruto folded his arms around her and said "I'm sorry I worried you, I won't do something like that again promise." Hinata looked up at Naruto with a look he could never forget. Hinata then buried her head into his chest "Thank you, Naruto kun" The homecoming is rough but it was a new beginning for our champion.


End file.
